Innocent
by Gaaras-Gothic-Ninja-Sappy-Sue
Summary: Gaara features in his first adult video. Profanity, borderline crack fic. No humor.


**Innocent**

* * *

"Hi."

"H-hello."

A smile. "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine."

Wider. "How old are you?"

"…eighteen."

A laugh. "Eighteen, huh…" A shake of the head. "You're not lying to me are you?"

Yes. "N-no."

Another smile. "Good."

"…"

Silence. Awkward.

"You're very beautiful… you know that?"

A look to the side. "Th-thank you."

A hum. "Look at the camera please."

"R-right."

More silence.

"Can you…pull that sleeve off your shoulder…?"

Movement. "U-uh…l-like this?"

More smiles. "Yeah…just like that. Smile."

"H-haha—"

"No teeth."

"R-right."

Silence. Movement. Smiles. Awkward.

"Tell the camera your name…"

"Gaara. Gaara Sabako."

Smirk. "Have you ever done this before, Gaara?"

Shy laughter. "No."

Encouragingly. "Don't worry about it. You're a natural."

Nervous. "Hmm…"

Smiling. "Put your hand on your stomach..."

Does. "..."

"Now rub a bit...Pull up your shirt-no not all the way..."

Complies. "Yeah...like that..."

Nervous. "..."

More silence. More movement.

Lightly. "Can you sit on the bed, please?"

Hesitantly. "A-alright."

"Now spread your legs."

Eyes widen. "I-I—"

"Is there a problem?"

"No." Spreads his legs.

"…That's perfect."

"…"

"Remove your shirt."

Does. "…"

"Heh. Very nice…"

Doesn't think he should say thank you. "…"

Silence. Movement. Awkward.

Cameras. Turn off.

"Alright. That's a wrap for the intro. Lay on the bed, Gaara." Stern.

"O-okay."

"Alright, bring Naruto in."

_Naruto_. "…"

Door opens. Blonde walks in. He doesn't look at the redhead on the bed. His eyes are on the director. There is alcohol in his hands. "Tell your fuckin' daughter to keep her fuckin' hands offa me." Slurred.

Sighing. "Naruto… you're drunk."

Glaring. "So what?"

Glares back. "You've got a job to do."

Scoffing. "It's only _fucking_."

Redhead is silent. Redhead is awkward. "…"

Blonde turns to look at the redhead. "What the fuck is his name?"

"Gaara." The director.

"Gaara…" scoffs. "Fuckin' pansy lookin' motherfucker." Slurred.

The redhead looks away. "…"

"Alright!" The director. "Everybody get in your places."

Naruto. "So fuckin' sick of this shit..." Muttered. He climbs on bed near Gaara.

Redhead blushes. Looks away.

"That's perfect, Gaara." The director. "Look just like that…innocent."

Redhead nods his head. Yes. Innocent. He can do that.

Smiling. "Now, Gaara, all you have to do is follow Naruto—alright? Follow his lead. Don't hesitate. Just…go with the flow. And look sweet and innocent…"

Naruto laughs. "…"

The director. "And, Naruto, " Stern. "Don't freaking screw this up."

Naruto. Saluting.

"Alright people…rolling…speed…action!"

Gaara is scared.

The blonde is touching him.

His hands.

They're everywhere.

The blonde. Grunting. "I missed you so much…"

Missing? Ah, no. This must be part of a script. The script that Gaara does not know about. So he follows.

Gaara sighs. He should be aroused. He is not.

Hands wander. The hands are big. They are tan. They are between his legs.

Gaara shifts. He shuts his eyes. He wants to tighten his legs.

But no. The camera has to _see_. He spreads them. The hands wander.

And then—

There are kisses on his neck. Kisses on his cheeks. Kisses near his mouth. Kisses on his stomach—

The hands are in his briefs. Gaara shudders. He hides it with a moan.

The blonde bites. Gaara lets out sound. It is loud. Someone chuckles.

Then there are lips on his ear. Naruto whispers. "Suck me…"

They are orders. Gaara complies. He is innocent. He does it innocently.

Silence. Movement. Awkward. Lips. Suck. Sucking.

"Yeah…just like that…" The blonde.

Sounds. Movement. Up. Down. Slow. Awkward. Suck. Sucking.

"A-ah…shit."

Seconds. Minutes. Time. Passing.

Sounds come from the blonde's mouth. He is moaning, grunting, shifting. Gaara uses his hands. His mouth feels numb.

The blonde stops him. Gaara is pushed onto the bed. He is startled. But then he understands.

The blonde caresses him. He caresses him _there_. Gaara makes the sound he is supposed to make. It is guttural. He wonders if he should say something…? "A-ahhh…" Innocent.

He shivers. There are fingers. They are long. They are in. In him. They hurt. And then they do not hurt. But then he adds another. It hurts all over again.

"A-ahhh.." Painful.

Fingering him. Savagely. "…"

Gaara moves with the fingers. His face is grimaced. The camera has zoomed in on him.

"A-ahhh…" Moan for the camera. Move for the camera. Innocent.

Gaara sighs. It does not hurt anymore.

The blonde slows. He smiles down at Gaara. "I never want you to leave me again…"

Gaara smiles back. Timidly. Because he remembers. He has to be innocent.

The fingers are gone. They are replaced. And Gaara wants to scream. Because it is too large. He is small. It is big. He tears. Bleeding?

"A-a-a-a-a—" Panicking. He can't catch his breath. Tears. In his eyes. "A-a-_ahh_-I—"

The blonde curses. His face is grimaced. He has never been in something so tight. Is there blood? He doesn't check.

Gaara's hands go to his hair. It hurts. There is no pleasure.

The blonde waits for permission. Because that his role.

Gaara knows he's on camera. He consents too soon. "I-it's okay."

The blonde moves.

And Gaara screams. Silently. His mouth is open. His eyes are shut. But there are tears. "I-I-love you—" he doesn't know how. But he knows it's the right thing to say. Because he is innocent. And that's his role.

"I love you too." The blonde. Panting. Above him. He is sweating.

Gaara's legs hurt. They are on the over the blonde's shoulders. The blonde is tall. His shoulders are broad. He is not flexible.

"A-a-a-aahhh…" his moans are like chokes.

And then—

He is flipped. The move is so sudden. Gaara is on his hands and knees.

The large thing is there again. In him. Moving. Savagely.

Gaara is screaming. With each thrust. Because it hurts.

Crying. "A-au-oohh—"

Hands on the redhead's hips. "You like that?"

No. "_Yes_."

Hands on the redhead's hips. "You fuckin' like that?"

No. "_Yes_!" Tears in his eyes.

Hands on the redhead's hips. "I love you."

"I-I-I- ah-ah-_ah_—" he has to say it too. But the words are hiding between the two bodies. Banging. Thrusting. Say it. Because you are innocent. "I love you too."

The blonde. Moans. He has stilled. "Aahhh fuck yeah…"

Gaara pauses. His eyes go wide. He convulses. And then—

He is filled.

And then—

He is emptied.

Cum.

Everywhere.

Gaara is limp. The blonde is in his face. The blonde kisses him. Everywhere. Again. Tenderness.

And then—

Silence. Movement. Awkward. _Shame_.

Smiles. "That's a wrap folks!" Oblivious.

The blonde stands up from the bed. He is cursing. He grabs the bottle of alcohol on his way. And then he is out the trailer door.

The director is moving. The camera is moving. It closes up on Gaara.

Gaara lays still. Limp. Spent.

Innocent?

* * *

**End.**

AN: Haha. A small thirty minute distraction from updating. : ) **LFFB**, **Virgin Flesh**, and some _new _stories will be up some time soon. Yay.

Review~


End file.
